


Over and over, time and time again

by ItzDaKitKatLife



Category: Beasttale - Fandom, Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Aboveground, Alternate Universe - BeastTale, Angst, Canine has PTSD, Dusting off the ol' writers block, Eventual Happy Ending, Eventual Romance, Eventual Smut, Eventually things will gradually get better, F/M, Fluff and Angst, It's for a reason I promise, Lots of character deaths just warning you, Many resets, Monsters on surface, Only Frisk remembers timeline, Racism, Reader is very caring, Reader-Insert, Ripper is protective big bro, Slow Burn, This fic will have lots of feels, This made me vent and idk why I write angsty shit when I vent, beasttale, let's put it that way, monster racism, much gore, reader is female
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-09-20
Updated: 2017-09-20
Packaged: 2018-12-31 22:42:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,874
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12142695
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ItzDaKitKatLife/pseuds/ItzDaKitKatLife
Summary: Glitches exist in this world, but little did you know...You weren't meant to be...-------Get-Rammed's Beasttale Canine is set up with a new spike in the road, keep his human alive.But how can he if he doesn't even remember her every reset?





	Over and over, time and time again

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Get-Rammed](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Get-Rammed).



It’s been years since you’ve been here, living with Asgore and his child Frisk. They easily took to you and they noticed you struggling to live on your own due to a shitty job and a decent place to live to where you could barely even eat some days, trying to let your food last from 50c ramen to some milk and food from pantries. Let alone trying to pay for 2 years left of college so you can earn a better living.

You didn’t really ask either to live there, it just happened from your new best friend Alphys taking your things and putting them in the spare room at their place.  
Your only excuse against it was that you didn’t want to be a burden to them.

Yeah, they didn’t really go for all of that.

So here you are now, done with your shift and not even changed out of your work clothing at home, hunched over the table trying to work the math for science technology…

Usually you’d have a friend to help you but….

You looked over to your phone, you know it isn’t one of his times where he’s in a good mood, but this paper is due tomorrow…

You finally steel yourself and pick up your phone, opening the messaging app and put in Canine’s number.

_‘Hey, I need your help.’_

You stared at it, as you see him look at the text after a few seconds’ pass.  
You waited for a bit and seeing as he didn’t respond, you knew for sure now he wasn’t up for chatting.

You began on your work again, trying to piece out the problems until a hand rubbing your back startled you and you look up to see Asgore with a worried expression as he pulls his hand back.  
“Are you alright Child?” He asks and sits in the chair next to you.

You gave an exasperated sigh and run your hand through your hair, “Yeah… Just wish I could get some help with this math, but Canine is in one of his ‘moods’ again.”

“Maybe you can send him one of those picture messages on your phone?” He rested his head on his palm with his elbow braced on the table with a sweet smile, a paternal sense went into your heart seeing his expression and nodded.

“That’s a good idea…” You grasp your phone and take a picture of what you have so far and type in the message, _‘Math should get over trying to solve all his problems with his X’_ and sent it with a snort.  
You set your phone on the table again and stare at the numbers on your work, “Ugh, why do they have to put letters in math? It’s so confusing sometimes…”

Asgore peeks over at your work curiously as you grab a pencil and graph paper. Trying to draw out the problem and figuring the slopes and such.  
“Math has definitely grown different over the years. I could call Undyne for you?”

“I’ve already tried, she’s having a date night with Alphys.”

He let out a small “Ah..” and rose up from his seat with a large yawn, strolling into the kitchen, “Would you like any tea? I’m going to be brewing a pot.”

You thought on that and decided, eh why the hell not.  
You needed a break anyways.  
“Sure, thanks Asgore.”

You hear him rattle with a few pots and the water run before putting your pen where your page is in the textbook and close it. You lean back in the chair with a deep sigh, “Man, what a day…” You look over to the kitchen and then glance up the stairs, It could be a while until Asgore is finished with the tea. You should probably go change…  
Before you could really do on that thought, your phone buzzed and you look over to the dimly lit front screen. Your heart skipped a slight beat and hoped it wasn’t an angry message from Canine telling you to never talk to him again…

You swipe the unlock and instead of Canine, it was a picture message from an unknown number.  
Curious, you open it and your eyes open wide in surprise and fear.  
It was a picture of you and Asgore just a few minutes ago, sitting at the table.  
“What the hell?” You whisper, the picture looked like it was taken right outside the window and your head whips around to see if this picture taker was still out the window and nothing but the outside raining night met your eyes. The street lamp flickering like it usually does but now had an ominous feel to it.

You look at your phone again and scroll down and see text below the picture, **‘New Target on your back bitch.’** And you instantly felt sick to your stomach.

You checked the front door to make sure you locked it and then pass Asgore quickly to check the back door too. When you pass him again he looks at you with a worried expression, “(Y/N), what is the matter?”

You decided to show him the phone and he expresses the same concern over the matter as he makes sure the windows are locked and the curtains were now closed.  
Once you sat down you run your hand through your hair with a stressed sigh. Asgore placed a mug of tea, a spoon and your honey beside the cup on the table and sat next to you once more, “I’m sorry Asgore… I just seem to be nothing but trouble…”

“Don’t say such things (Y/N). You’ve been a blessing in our home. Who else will do dishes and clean with me when no one else wants to?” You giggle to this and pour some honey into your mug of tea, taking the spoon and stirring it in before taking a sip, “We’ll be okay. Alright?” You look at him, his expression showing concern for what exactly, you couldn’t decide.

You nodded either way and let the warmth of the tea slightly calm you.

“I’ll inform Alphys on the matter and she can do whatever means to make sure you’ll be okay.”

“What about you? What if they try to do something here? Or to Frisk??” Your mind thinking of the worst things that could happen to the only people you really cared as friends as you stare at the golden tinted tea, “I don’t want anyone getting hurt…”

He placed his large paw on your shoulder, bringing you out of your thoughts. You look up to him your eyes searching his for answers, “Don’t worry. You have us now. We’ll be okay and you’ll be okay. Take a moment to breathe.”

You take a deep breath in and exhale slowly, trying to calm your already stressed and sleep deprived mind.

It’s going to be okay…

Asgore then stood up and warily, grabbed the honey and spoon, “You should get washed up and sleep (Y/N). I’m sure you’re tired. Humans really shouldn’t push themselves so hard like you, you could get sick” He leaves for the kitchen, leaving you alone with your tea cupped between both your hands. You glance up at the clock and see the time reading 3 in the morning.

 _‘Shit.’_ What time did you message Canine?

You grab your phone and try not to pay any mind to the picture message as you back out and press on Canine and yours message thread.

‘Ah crap…’ The message read 12:47 am and you mentally slap yourself for texting the large skeleton so late….

“I’ll have to apologize next time I see him…” You whisper to yourself as you close your messaging app and lock your phone back up.

As you slowly sip on your tea, Asgore leaves to go up the stairs to his room with a small “Good night.” And closes the door behind himself.

After a while of just sorting through your thoughts, your phone buzzed and you look over to the dimly lit screen.  
_‘I swear I would rather that be a mad Canine than that creep again.’_  
You lean forward to the table, setting your phone on the table and grabbing your phone. You unlock it and see it was from Canine.  
Your heart stuttered slightly as you open it and hope that he wasn’t too mad…

You read it over carefully, _‘Go to bed. I’ll help you tomorrow.’_

You gave out a sigh that left you, your chest felt like it was being squeezed so much in the feeling, but it leaves you as you take a slow breath to ease your Soul, you lock your phone once more and take your tea. You finish it with a few rather large gulps, go into the kitchen and set it in the sink. You then made your way upstairs and into your room, quickly going into the shower after throwing your phone on your bed and freshen up before going back and landing on the bed in nothing but your towel. Too tired to actually, physically change into at least something.  
You stare up at the ceiling that was littered with dim glowing sticky stars and smile fondly. You remember the day you and Canine put those up on one of his good days. You held a constellations book in your hands and directed him where to put the stars and then laid in your bed, describing which stars they are. While him, being the one that could reach the ceiling, put them up.

It was a good day…

It was also when you grew fond of the large skeleton. But you knew it was never going to work.  
He was always so mad at you for the stupidest things, little things that you say that you learned over time **NOT** to say or talk about.  
It hasn’t been daisy fields and sunshine being friends with him all the time though.  
When you would argue with him, he would always just have such an explosive anger towards you, ending up with him leaving quickly, not saying a word.  
There was one time you grabbed his wrist before he left and he pushed you pretty hard and left you alone for a few days.  
Most of those arguments were just from you asking about himself and then questioning why he doesn’t want to talk about things that are really truly bothering him…

He knew a lot about you, but it bothered you that he never really talked about himself as much as you did. Then again, you were a bit of an easy talker...

You gave a sigh and close your eyes, willing yourself to at least roll yourself up in your blankets and fall asleep.

[#]-(O u O)-[#]

“Hey, wake up.” You hear a low gruff voice say and still in your sleep haze mind you roll over and hug your pillow next to you with a groan, the cold greeting your back.  
“Geez…” You hear the voice again, but it sounded more agitated than anything as warmth found purchase on your back again, “Hey Miss ‘not so modest’ wake the hell up.” The voice says a little louder and it finally snaps you out of your dream state as you slowly sit up, the cold of the room greeting your upper body as you rub your sleep swollen eyes.  
“ _Fuck…_ Come on, why you gotta do this to me?” He almost seemed to say in a whine.

You look up tiredly at Canine in your room, the side of his cheek bones that you could see were dusted with dark orange and his whole body and head were turned away from you.  
“What’s your deal?” You ask in a tired tone.

“The fact that you sleep naked for once. You remember I was coming, right?” His arms crossed as he huffed in annoyance.

Your face turned bright red and you looked down at your exposed breasts and quickly cover them with your covers, “I-I-I AM SO SORRY! P-please just give me a second!” You rush over to your dresser, taking the heapful of covers and sheets with you and taking out a pair of shorts and a tank-top. Easily slipping them on and throwing your blankets back on the bed, “Okay, it’s safe.” You say with a shaky voice and he turns to you finally, his cheeks still slightly orange as he looks you over, but none the less seemed pretty nonchalant.

“Your paper is due right? Let's get this done.” He nods over to your school bag on the floor by your bed and you turn and let out a small ‘Oh!’ and go to quickly grab it by the left strap, yanking it up and onto your shoulder.

“Let’s go downstairs at the dining table, I don’t exactly have a desk big enough in here to really work on it.” You jab a thumb to your normal human sized desk and he huffed lightly in a small laugh in response.

“Fine by me.”

You both made your way down, it was 6am and you made some pancakes for yourself before finally settling down at the table side and sitting with Canine. He taught you how to do such things for your math but was very slick to not giving you the answers but merely guiding you as you did the actual writing and math work.

By the time you both were done with your work, you had a whole new three and a half pages filled with notes of how to do the problems that you weren’t quite sure how to do, but thanks to Canine, you could do the work.  
You sit back in your chair and look at the clock, the time reading 7:52am. You had enough time to spare getting ready thankfully and still be able to walk there at a comfortable pace.

“What time you gotta be at school?” He followed your action by leaning back and glancing at the clock too.

“8:15, what’s up?” You tilt your head in confusion with questioning eyes.

“Asgore told me what happened last night. Why didn’t you text me that at least?” His gaze made you freeze in your spot, a nervous sweat beading at the back of your neck.

“It-It was already so late when it happened-”

“When did that ever stop you?” He grumbled as he broke eye contact and rolled his skull back to stare at the vaulted ceiling, “If there’s ever an emergency, I don’t care what ever happens between us, you better damn well message me. Got it?”  
The tone of his voice made you slightly jump, but you agreed quickly with him. His eyes met yours again and he smirked, “Good. Let’s get you to school.”

You took your time getting ready, sporting a black knitted turtle neck with a leather brown jacket, brown shorts and upper thigh high socks with baggy black leg warmers that went mid calf with brown boots. Your hair up in a messy bun and a hair band to keep the stray hairs out of your face. Once done you came back down to see Sans watching the news, the weather man showing that there was going to be rain this whole week but a thunder storm two days from now. You sigh exasperatedly as you made your way to the dining table and pick up all your things and place them into your bookbag.

The walk took you most of the time talking about your worries of how the situation might put Asgore and Frisk in danger and he scoffed at most of it and assured you that no one was going to lay a finger on either of them and that you should worry about yourself more.

You hesitantly agreed to this and he didn’t really like that as he grew quiet, his tail slightly flicking behind him.

Your school was now in view in the distance as you both walk side by side, you took a glance at him and his gaze was focused ahead, glancing here and there to the people who walked by or stared at you and him.

“... Canine? You okay?” You were hesitant to ask, not wanting to chance him getting angry already but he seemed like he had a lot on his mind.

He looked to you and his expression seemed to scrunch, “Yeah, I’ll be fine.”

You didn’t want to press it any further and decided to switch subjects, “After school, I’ll be out of work around 7pm, if you’re up for it,do you want to hang out?”  
Once in front of the school you turn to him and look over his form tense slightly and relax slowly.

“We’ll see. If not, then you’ll be stuck with goat dad.” He smirked and you laugh lightly to the small nickname for Asgore.

“Well, I guess that’s something better than nothing…” You shrug with a playful look, he had an amused expression as you begin to back up towards the front doors of the college, “See ya then!” You gave an awkward wave and turn around to walk inside.

[#]-(O // u // O)-[#]

School was a bitch to sit through, but you took your notes and made sure you had everything down.  
Honestly, you wanted to rush home, get on your laptop and check the score on your homework. You already had a feeling it was above decent since Canine helped you with the extra credit too, but you had to rush and get to work.

 

You pop the hoodie of your jacket up and begin to make a brisk walk over to the bar.  
Once inside, you quickly get changed into your work clothes and begin your shift.

It’s an okay bar… Okay, it’s pretty bad. 

 

But you can’t really complain either, it pays nicer than most here… Even if you had to wear a ridiculous outfit…

You pulled down the tight fitted miniskirt, already beginning to feel uncomfortable from leering eyes as you start preparing food.  
The dress code here was just horrible.  
Let alone the customers, always watching, leering at your body like a sexual figure.  
You wish Canine was here staring at you like they did instead….

You shake your head, nope.  
You did NOT just think that…  
Fuck…

You tried to go about your shift, easily dodging groping hands as you knew the regulars by now.  
By the time that was done, you go into the back to finally get your shit together and leave. You needed to take a practice test on your laptop back home anyways.

You start to make your way out the door and begin to walk.

It was dark, but it doesn’t really bother you much since the cold night air felt and smelled nicer. You hook up your headphones into your phone, putting the small buds into your ears and begin your trek back. 

As you were halfway back home, your phone buzzed in your back pocket and you take it out and unlock it, it was a picture message from another unknown number. Your whole body freezes on its movement, feet planted to the ground as the air felt heavy. You look around as your chest felt heavy, you press on the message and your eyes went wide, there you are. Walking home.  
Your head whips around and your phone buzzed once more, you look down at it again, and the picture was taken right behind you and you turn around quickly as your heart sped up in panic.  
Your eyes were met with nothing and you rip your ear buds out to listen to the dreaded world around you.  
The distant noises of a bus a block over and a few cars passing only met you.

_What the FUCK man?_

You started to feel a little crazed from this and look back at your phone to dial Canine’s number. You really hoped he picked up at this time as the phone began to ring and once it went to voicemail your heart seemed to drop in your stomach, so you dial again, _“Come on, Come on--”_ You plead to your phone, hoping he finally picked up.

It went to voicemail again and your stomach began to feel sick as you made your way to the street light across from you, to get at least some sort of false peace in your chest.

You dial again and as you heard the phone dial ring, another message buzzed on your cheek and you put it away from your face to look at your messages and your breath hitched.

**‘Dirty monster fucking bitch.’**

“Come on Canine, pick the FUCK UP.” You whisper to yourself as it kept going to voicemail. 

You looked up to the direction of the house and decided to keep going after it was apparent that he wasn’t going to pick up for some stupid ass reason.

“Fuck fuck fuck fuck…” You whispered out like a mantra as your pace was fast. You take a few turns into a more populated street. Sure, it was the bar scene, but there were too many people here to try anything ballsy.

Once you made it home, you quickly unlocked the door and went inside, locking it quickly behind you.

You turned back around to see Asgore watching you with worried eyes as your state was recognized quickly. The cold sweat dropped down your face and you only could lean back on the door and slide down till your bottom was met with the floor. Your arms wrapped around your knees as finally you let tears fall down your cheeks, “It-It happened again Asgore..!” You huffed out weakly and you quickly felt his large paw on your shoulder.

“(Y/N), (Y/N)- calm down. Breathe. Why didn’t you call anyone?” Your tear stained face rose to meet his brown worried ones.

“I called Canine three times, but he didn’t answer..! The person took a picture RIGHT FUCKING behind me! I don’t know what to do Asgore!” Your body began to shake in fear as you dug for your phone in your pocket and shove the seemingly offending object into his hand.

He investigated into the small device carefully and his eyes grew wide, “We should have someone stay with you. I don’t know who, but we’ll find someone Child.” He placed your phone next to you with a heavy sigh. You watched him as he rubbed a hand down his face in a stressed habit.

“I-I n-n-need to go take m-my test…” You hoarse out and slowly pick yourself up from the ground, taking your phone up with you.

“Please do not stress yourself, I’ll make you some tea and bring it up to you, okay?” His eyes searched for you as you nodded slowly and wipe away the wet trails off your cheeks.  
You made your way up slowly and go into your room. 

You set your now seeming to be heavy bag onto the floor, made your way over to grab your tank top and shorts laying on the floor haphazardly on the floor and take a shower in the bathroom.

Once cleaned up and changed, you felt more at ease, let alone more sane as you made your way to your desk, opening the laptop, getting started on the school website and logging in to take your test.  
It was a lot easier to do since you had your notes from Canine helping you and you passed with flying colors.  
_Thank fuck…_

“Whew…” You lean back after the test was done and stare at the 98% score with pride and mentally thank and curse Canine. Thanking him for helping you better understand the mathematics, but cursing him for not picking up earlier.  
You hear a knock on the bedroom door and turn around to see Asgore squeezing himself into your room slowly, “Hey Asgore.”

He held a mug of his golden flower tea in one hand and your honey and a spoon in the other, “I brought you your tea. I also got ahold of Sans and told him what happened today.” He placed the mug on the desk next to your laptop, the honey and spoon soon joining its’ side.

You huffed out a sigh, “Is Canine okay?”

“You’re worried about him, even though you were the one in danger?” He chuckled, “You are very odd Child…” His paw petted the top of your head endearingly and your lips quirked into a small smile. 

“Well, he told me to call him if there was any emergencies and then he just… Didn’t pick up. I was worried…” You pick up the honey and added it to the tea, taking the spoon and stirring it in carefully.

“Well, don’t worry (Y/N), he only left his phone at home by accident. He’s coming over after work to see you.” He smirked almost knowingly and your expression soured.  
The old goat knew of your crush without you even saying anything, but you still denied it to him.  
Canine isn’t like that with you anyways.

_He wouldn’t be interested like that with you, would he?_

You just agreed to it mentally as you grabbed your mug and began to drink from it. The familiar warmth inviting to your body.  
You set it back down after taking a good gulp and look up to Asgore, “He gets off around 5 in the morning right?” 

He nodded and you sighed and looked at the clock on your laptop, it read 10pm and you had to get some sleep now or else it’ll be too late for some good sleep that you needed.

“Thank you Asgore, I’ll take my cup down in the morning.” You say and he nodded in response as he grasped the spoon and honey.

“Good night (Y/N), try to get some rest.” He smiled warmly at you before taking his leave, closing the door behind himself.

You gave out a sigh and grab the mug, holding it between both your hands and relishing the warmth it gives. You prop your feet up on the desk, you look over to the single covered window and decide to turn off your room light. You then go over to the window and uncover it, the rain made the outside look runny so the streetlights outside were given a blurry look as rain endlessly pelted on the glass panels.

It gave you a sense of peace, you couldn’t wait for the thunderstorm since it’s been awhile since you’ve heard it and missed the deep rumble it gave to quiet houses such as this.

As time went by, you decided to go to bed finally. Curling up in the sheets and large comforter, closing your eyes and accepting the escape of slumber.

[#]-(O n O)-[#]

You slowly awoke to the feeling of the bed shifting behind you. Your mind reeling from the craziness before you even fell asleep made you tiredly strain your muscles to push at this unknown body. Once your hands met hard bones, you open your eyes and pause as they met with Canine sitting on the edge of your bed with a strange expression.

“C-Canine? What are you doing?” You mutter and pull your hands back to rub your eyes.

“I wanted to make sure you were okay. That they didn’t touch you or anything?..” Another body moved in your room behind Canine and another pair of eye lights met yours as you look. The bright blue glow confirmed that it was indeed Canine’s brother Ripper-boy as he watched Canine’s every movement as of now.  
That’s when things connected in your mind that you should be REALLY fucking careful what you say to Canine right now…

As if in answer to your mind, Ripper’s eyes met yours and he silently nodded to you.

“I’m glad whoever was fucking with you earlier wasn’t stupid enough to hurt you today…” Your gaze pulled away from Ripper to land on Canine’s own dim glow, “I would’ve killed them… Made them wish they didn’t exist anymore…” A claw firmly pushed a few hairs that covered your face behind your ear. His harsh expression that you could see was dimly lit by the lights outside, painting his bones in a low lighted orange and yellow.

You hum to this and Canine slowly pulled away, “Text me when you wake up later and I’ll message you. I’ll walk you to school today and Alphys will come to pick you up after work.” He stood up slowly and walked over to his brother.

“Okay.” You accepted and slowly laid back down, “It would help… I was so-” You let out a slow yawn and your eyes fluttered in tiredness, “--Scared being alone today…”

You heard a low growl and your tired eyes watch the larger skeleton. He was currently glaring at the wall of your room like it offended him in some way, “I apologize for not having my phone…” You felt something brush your leg and your eyes glanced down to see his tail swishing to and fro in an annoyed state.

“It’s okay Canine--”

 **“The fuck it is.”** He bit back, only for a low and deep rumble of thunder outside slightly shook the house and the both of the skeleton brothers look up and out the window.

“We should go soon Brother.” Ripper voiced out and you hear Canine take in a slow and steady breath.

“Thank you for coming to see me Canine…” You voice out and you hear a grunt in response.

“Don’t worry about it.” He then made his leave out your room door with Ripper close behind, closing your door behind him. The reverberations of thunder now rolling in closer making the walls shake slightly.

You decide to get up and take a shower once more feeling the stress from the night, the thought of taking the time to actually soak in the warmth of the water always seemed to calm you.  
Once finally in the shower, you thought about the events that happened today and you knew they were only going to get worse…  
Should you call the police?  
Would the police even help you..?

That realization made your head lower and let the water run over the back of your neck.  
There has been rumours of even the police being racist of the human and monster species. Let alone interacting with each other on friendly terms.  
It wasn’t surprising as you remember when the monster first came out. They were held back by military personnel for months on end until finally things calmed down and it was safer for not only the monsters, but humans as well…  
You knew some monsters ate humans. You weren’t surprised because of how most of them looked. Very big with huge ass teeth.  
It was intimidating, even for you.  
No matter how adaptable you could be.

But it was Frisk that opened you to this small society to the monster world. Getting to know their closest friends in the making and being able to see that they weren’t so bad afterall.  
Most of them…

Either way. 

You were safe.

Getting to know Canine was always the hardest. Frisk and the other monsters would always talk about him and how brash and yet brotherly he was to most of them. Especially from Ripper.

It would be a lie if you said you weren’t nervous to meeting Canine, due to the fact how hesitant they were to introducing you to him, telling you that he doesn’t really favor humans all too much and it seemed to only pique your interest even more.  
Wanting to show him that not ALL of us were bad…  
Good majority. But not all.

You turned off the water and reach behind the plastic and cloth shower cover to grab at your towel laying on the railing.  
Once you dry off enough where you won’t slip on the floor, you wrap yourself up and exit into your room. You go to your dresser and pull out a long sleeper shirt and panties, sliding them on easily and getting into your bed.  
You pick up your phone that laid on your nightstand connected to the charger. You had a few message notifications on your phone and decide to slide it unlocked to check them.  
You see one was from Canine and decide to open it up

_‘Get some sleep.’_

You hummed to seeing that. It made your heart skip slightly to knowing that he knew you too well. You’ve been stressed around him before and he saw how it made you act. Being restless and paranoid…

The fact that you were in your room and at home made part of that paranoia flee from you, let alone being able to see Canine tonight--well, this morning.  
Sure, he told you that you were going to be okay, but what happened only made a tinge of fear fly to the pit of your stomach.

Stop thinking about it…

Closing your eyes, you take a deep breath again. Trying to relax your mind.

_They got so close…_

_What if they came to your work?_

_Did they know where you worked?_

_Breathe…._

_Fuck…_

You press the lock button on your phone and the light seemed to almost blind you as you flinch and squint your eyes until they adjusted. Going to your messages and typing to him, _‘Can we talk? I can’t sleep.’_

It took about a good two minutes before your phone rang and the caller ID said his name. You answered it immediately and placed the speaker to your ear, “Hey.”

“‘Sup.”

“Sorry…” 

“Not even a minute into the phone and you’re already apologizing?” He let out a dry chuckle and you couldn’t help but smile too.

“Okay wise guy, then how about a ‘thank you’?”

“That’s better. I know how it feels to be kept up by your thoughts…” 

“Yeah… Do you mind? To stay on the phone with me?”

He was quiet for a bit until he huffed out a sigh, “It’s fine.”

It was quiet for a bit as you listened to his breathing, you wondered if he was listening to yours….  
You’ve only done this one other time and it was when you were so stressed from school and he explained how to do a few things on your homework over the phone and you fell asleep on him. When you woke up the next morning you found the call was still going and he was still asleep on the other end.

Now you had problems that were far from evil math homework-

“What are you thinking about?” His voice cut you off and your brain paused in its train of thought.

“Back to the last time I fell asleep on you.”

He chuckled on the other end, “Yeah, that was a long night…” 

“It was good though.” You smiled as you felt your eyes get heavy.

“That it was.” He sounded tired as he answered and you knew he was beginning to feel sleepy too.

It was quiet again, and you hear his breathing even out ever so slowly as you close your eyes, “Even if you can be a butthole sometimes, you’re an amazing monster…”

“You’re such a mushy human, stop it…” He muttered sleepily and you couldn’t fight the giggle that left you.

“Good night Canine.”

“Good night (Y/N).”

C(U // n // U)D

“Hey, come on. Wake up.” You felt your back being shoved slightly and your body rolls forwards and fall back and off the bed.  
You give off a tired groan as you lay limp on the floor.

“Rip…” You mutter out and Canine huffed a laugh.

“It’s about damn time you woke up.” You hear Canine rumble amusedly and you groan as you sit up slowly and unroll from the confines of your covers.

You hear him make a surprised grunt and he turned away quickly, you look down and see that your long shirt has hiked up to your upper thighs and you pull them down with a small blush, “Don’t trip, I have panties on.” Your voice was hoarse from sleep as you get yourself up with the help of your bed side.

“It’s not even that…” He grumbled and you gave a sigh as you walk to your dresser, grabbing your change of clothes.

“Stay turned like that please.” You hear him lowly growl as his tail twitched slightly up, slowly making its descent back down, “What is it then?” You trek back to his comment as it left you confused.

“Nothing.” He mumbled and crossed his arms.

“Okay.” You knew better than to push on the matter as you slip on a pair of dark jeans and grab your shirt, changing out of your pj shirt and slipping the new one on.

“You done yet?” He growled out and you hummed and tapped the side of his hip bone.  
His bones seemed to rattle to your small touch and he swiftly moved over away from you to give you a side glare.

“Oops, sorry. Forgot. No touchy.” You rose your hands up in a surrender and his glare softens as he walks towards your door.

“Go ahead and grab your clothes for work and all the shit you need. I’ll wait on the couch.” He left your room and you let out a long sigh.

He was always one to initiate any physical contact. If you touched him without him knowing, he seemed to get jumpy, mad, or irritated.  
_But that was a new reaction._

_Maybe you were starting to grow on him now._

The thought alone seemed to make your cheeks warm and your mood pick up to giddy. As you moved, you had a pep to your step, you gathered your things and made your way down. His eyes watched you curiously as you put your bag near the door and the rumble of thunder met the walls once more. 

“I’m going to make something quick and we can go, okay?” You walk quickly into the kitchen and go into the freezer, taking out the box of hot pockets and making two in the microwave.

“I’m in no rush.” You hear him say and you hummed in answer.

“Is it pretty bad out there?” You waited for the timer on the microwave, impatiently watching as your stomach growled.

“Yeah.” You turned around to see him leaning on the doorway, “Couldn’t even keep my smoke lit.” He scratched the back of his skull and you purse your lips.

“Hmm, well- it’s a good thing I have my umbrella then. You can hold it so you can smoke if you want. Since you can’t really smoke in here.” You walk over to him and give him a small smile.

“Eh, I’ll live.” He retorted and his gaze left yours, “Ya know if you have homework today?”

“Not for a few days, we have to finish a part in the textbook to get it finally packed down.” The timer goes and you turn to get your hot pockets.  
Once you took a bite in it, Canine seemed to sneer, “What?” You smirk at him and he grumbled.

“Human food is so gross…” 

“Awe, this isn’t too bad.” You smirked knowing that he ate raw meat such as livestock and other animals.

“Ehh,” His face scrunched and he backed his head a bit when you waved it.

You giggle to this and eat your hot pocket, “Technically cows can be human food ya know?”

“You guys cook it until the best part is gone, and that’s no fun.” He smirked at you as he resumed his relaxed stance.

“Some people do, not me. I only cook it a bit. Until it’s rare. It’s still good for us to, as long as we cook it just a bit.” You finished one and get started on the other.

He tilted his head to this information, “Really? Is it all bloody too?”

“Not as much as actual raw meat, but still pretty bloody.” You smirked and decided to force the rest of the hot pocket in your mouth after glancing at your clock and throw the heat slides into the trash.  
You look up to Canine and see his sockets wide, you quicken your chewing and give him a confused look as you swallow, “What?” You walk past him and he cleared his throat as you throw your backpack onto your shoulder and grab your larger umbrella. 

“Nothing…” He mumbled and you hummed as you headed to the door.

“Ready?” You looked over your shoulder to look at him and he nodded, walking close behind.

“Yeah.” He grasped the umbrella and you both went outside, side by side under the now open umbrella and walked in the direction of your school. He started to light a new cigarette as he held it above the both of you. You had to be pretty close to him so the lower parts of your jeans wouldn’t get too wet. But the fact that you had to be next to him…

Feeling how much heat radiated off his body on your left side made you blush.  
You never really got to be this close to him on a regular basis and yet- here you both are. Yours and his arms rubbing occasionally here and there like it was normal…

You gulp slightly, perverse mind coming through… That’s what you’re being right now.

_There was no way in hell Canine-- a skeleton would feel this way about you like you do to him._

It hurt to think such things, but you were trying to convince yourself so that he didn’t have to hurt you like that himself.

“Are ya cold?” You slightly jump to his voice and even more heat flooded your cheeks.

“W-why do you ask that?”

“Yer shakin’.” 

“O-Oh…” You gulped again, you contemplated on telling-

“Yer gonna be okay, yer with me.” He interrupted your thoughts and your breath hitches just slightly.

“Oh- no, no it’s not… That…” 

“What’s wrong then?”

The question alone made you contemplate it.  
**HARD.**  
_Oh my god what do I do?_

You began to shake a little more, afraid of the rejection that would probably ensue…

“U-Uh… I- no I don’t really want to talk about it right now.”

He grumbled something about it being the first time you don't want to talk, but made no further comment upon it.

You couldn’t just make him a target like that. Dating a monster is horribly dangerous and you couldn’t do that to him. You would gladly hold your secret if it meant that you wouldn't drag him into your problems. He doesn't deserve that...  
Especially since you were already being targeted by these mystery people just by living with Asgore and Frisk…

The school was soon in sight, the rest of the walk was quiet beside him and you only tried to enjoy the warmth he gave off until it was time to leave him to get to class.

“Do you have your Umbrella Canine?” You watched him curiously as he handed you the umbrella and his cigarette was instantly put out from the heavy rain drops.

“Nah, but it’s fine. I don’t get sick like ya humans. I’d rather you have it for when you get to work and back home.” He took the soggy cig out from between his teeth and threw it to the floor.

“O-Oh okay.” You looked up to his piercing eyes and your breath stops slightly.

“I might be gone for a bit soon. About a month as usual.” 

You tilt your head to the side slightly to hearing this, “That time of the month?”

“Yeah.” 

“When?” 

“In about a week or so.”

“Ah…” _His heat…._

He usually goes out of town somewhere for a month and comes back eating and looking tired as hell. 

“They don’t have anything for it in the monster way?”

“Heh, unless someone wants me to fuck them till they pass out then I guess.” Your face grows crimson to this information, you didn’t know his heat was **THAT** bad... “I don’t need any kids right now though.” 

“You can have kids?” You were surprised once more and honestly pretty curious too.

“Yeah.”

He shifted his weight to his right foot as he watched you curiously, “I never knew you… you know..?” 

“I may be a skeleton, but I still have magic.” He smirked to this and your face only grew even more red.

“Okay! Time to get to school..!” You turn away to the direction of the school and hear him chuckle, your face only grew more red. You then turn your head back to look at him and he had a fond look in his eyes lights as his tail moved fluidly, water running off it.

You then turn to him and hold your arms out.

“What?” He asks confusedly.

“C-Can I have a hug? Before I go to school?”

His cheeks grew a tad orange and ever so hesitantly he held out one arm, “Betta not tell anyone…”

You happily pressed your body to his in a warm and slightly wet hug, your arms going around his lower ribs as your face crushed to his lower sternum. You feel a hum reverberate off of him and you couldn’t help a goofy smile on your lips as you finally pull away and wave, “See you later Canine!”

“See ya.” He turned to leave once you went inside and you begin your day with schoolwork.

Once school was over, you rush to work, the storm only seeming to get worse, but thankfully with the storm, there wasn’t many people at the bar. Making it a pretty slow day.

Once work was over, outside the window you see Alphys waiting for you and you rush to clock out and grab your stuff.

You both walk home with no trouble and everything was okay.  
She asked you about your day and to look at the photos from the stranger once you got home.

Once you got home, you see Ripper and Canine there with Asgore.  
_Probably making plans for Canine’s trip._  
The only thing that threw you off was that everyone stopped to stare at the both of you once you came inside.  
Well, more or less at you.

“What’s wrong?”

“We.. Had something on our porch today…” Asgore says slowly as he glanced at Canine.

“What do you mean?” You walk over to the two and see a medium sized box that was open on the table. Canine put the lid on the box almost immediately as he saw you coming over, “What’s in there?”

“It’s… The people who are targeting you have killed something as a threat and put it in this box. We’d… Rather you didn’t look.” Asgore’s gaze was fixed to the box before Canine.

“It’s your human friend Janice. They cut off her head and sent it in a box.” Ripper voiced out and your eyes open wide, feeling your heart plummet to your stomach. Canine sent his brother a glare before falling back to you when you hiccup slightly.

“No…” You gasp out and started to feel sick, “I-I-I can’t do this anymore- I-I need time- oh god..!” Tears began to swim in your eyes, _how in the hell did they know about her? You haven’t seen your only human best friend in months!  
In fact, you haven’t seen her since you’ve moved in!_

You stumbled slightly and both Asgore and Canine grabbed your arms to help keep you steady.

“I’ll take her to her room.” Canine stated and Asgore’s warm paw left your arm, a hand travelling behind your back and under your waist to keep you up as Canine walked you up to your room.

Once inside, the door closed and Canine sighed deeply, “Come on…” He took you to your bed, settling you down slowly.  
You grasp onto his hoodie tight, not wanting to let go right now.

“Why are ya so sad?” His voice had a hint of irritation and you gasped.

Your eyes opened wide as you felt such a mixture of emotions inside of you, “Why am I sad?! Canine! My friend just got murdered because of me!”

You push him away and he pulls away with a growl, “Yer lucky it wasn’t you! She never helped you anyways when you needed it! That’s no 'friend' if ya ask me!” He quipped back and your mouth closed quickly in frustration.

“She was still a regular being that died because of me Canine..!” You whimpered out and he only growled low.

“Quit getting your panties in a knot. Ya still got us Brat.” 

“And I get that- But-”

“But what? She wasn’t a monster?”

“No-”

He pulled away quickly, “Then what? What is it? Ya gonna blame yerself for something that you weren’t in control of? _I’m sick of that shit (Y/N)_. All that matters is that yer **here** and _safe_.”

You hugged your legs and slowly tears streamed from your eyes, “I just don’t want anyone else in trouble because of it Canine… Maybe… Maybe it’s just best I wasn’t here...” You muttered brokenly and he gave a deep and irritated grunt and growl. 

“ **Say that again** and I’ll fucking leave right fuck now.” You look over his form and see that his whole body was shaking terribly. 

“I don’t want to trouble you all anymore Canine-” 

He lifted up quickly and made his way for the door, you just as quickly get up and grab his wrist, “Canine please!-” 

“Ya wanna fucking leave then **fuckin’** leave. But I’m not gonna be here for it.” He growled out and shoved you hard to where your butt hit the floor. You get up on shaky legs and run after his quickly retreating form out the door in the storm, rumbling thunder and heavy rain instantly drenching you as you run after him in the distance. Ignoring the voices that called out to you. 

“Please! Don’t- I won’t go, I promise-please!” You plead out as you feel your heart just starting to break. 

Your breathing was hard and heavy as you continued to follow him, taking a break here and there all the way to his home.  
He slammed the door shut and your body hit the door with a wet slap, bracing yourself against it, “Canine, please…” You whimper as you hear him lean against the door and slowly slide to the floor, “I’ll stay… I promise… I fucking promise, please…” 

Lightning lit the dark sky as thunder loudly rolled in after it.  
A broken sob left you, “I-I don’t want t-t-to lose anyone a-a-any more… Especially you…" 

“Go home!” You hear him yell and you flinch to this. 

“Please, let me in Canine…” 

“ **No!** Go the fuck away!” A loud thud sounded against the door and you close your eyes. 

“I don’t want to lose you especially cause… Cause I actually really like you Canine… I really like you a lot. I do..!” 

“Shut up…” You hear him mutter and your chest squeezed. 

“I like you more then just a friend…” 

It was quiet for a bit and soon you lift yourself off the door and make the sad trek back home. Crying a little more from both rejection and Janice.  
_You just couldn’t do anything right could you?_

You decided to take a shortcut through the creek to get back home quicker. It was starting to get cold as the wind began to pick up terribly more.  
Walking down off the steep sidewalk and taking the now muddy path, you begin to use what light you had to direct yourself in the dark.  
You started to hear cracks and the water below the path run hard from all the excess water from the rain run hard and fast. You gulped looking down and try to walk faster.  
_You needed to get home…_

More cracks and then a deep rumble distracted you and once the ground began to shake, your heart plummeted in your chest.  
More of the floor shifted and a crack of lightning hit a tree near you, making the tree fall on top of you. A sicken crack and crumble from your hip bones making you scream out and be swallowed by the thunder that rolled.  
Once the ground shifted more than before, fear boiled in you. 

Mud began to tumble down and your body grew weightless as the mud below you also fell to the deep waters.  
You let out a scream of Canine’s name in desperate help until your mouth filled with moist earth and began to crush your body below with the rocks and foliage. 

You couldn’t feel your right arm, but you struggled to move with your left, not feeling below your hips at all. Adrenaline pumping in hopes to survive, you began to dig with your only arm you were able to move.  
_You needed to get out of here! You can’t die here!_

Hot tears flowed from you, you had so many things left to do, _you can’t let it end like this!_  
You hear another deep crack and rumble and your heart stops dead in its tracks. 

No, no, no, no, no nononononononoo! 

****Blackness.** **

/(X m X)\ 

**It’s been days.**

Where the in hell **_WERE YOU??_**

He hoped to living **FUCK** that those assholes didn’t get to you that night.  
His magic stirred in him uncomfortably. He couldn’t stay any longer here with all of these humans around.  
There wasn’t a day when he didn’t spend hours searching for you. 

He could smell that you took the shortcut, but your scent just stops. It just stops, he doesn’t know what the hell happened. He looked down below, seeing the large rocks that littered the floor below. The creek water was still high from all of the rain the town had, but it was still clear to the point he could see the floor of the water.  
He could smell your blood slightly, but there were no signs. He swore to fucking anything that he was going to find you and take you back home to where you were _safe._

_To where he knew you were._

_So he could hear your voice again…_

His body was growing hotter by the hours, his horns already beginning to grow from him putting off his travelling to find you. 

It came to a point where Asgore had to force him to leave. 

But not before he could steal one of your shirts. 

While in his heat, that’s all he could smell and rut against restlessly. Whining and whimpering and knowing that by the time he came back you would be home. 

Waiting for him at the airport like you always do… 

Once the month passed, his soul seemed to dim as he didn’t see you.  
You were just home, probably at school or work. Yeah. 

He gulped and began his trek to Asgore’s. Okay, his trek turned into a _run._  
He barged into Asgore’s home and was met with a sad Frisk and a quiet Asgore. 

_“Where is she?”_ He huffed out and Asgore deflated to this. 

“Not even the Detectives could find her…” He said lowly and Frisk turned on the TV so Asgore and Canine talked at the dining table. 

“She can’t just **disappear** Asgore! Those assholes probably have her! We have to-” 

“We’ve tried _everything_ Canine..!” Asgore says a little louder in frustration and his eyes grew pained, “They investigated and tracked the numbers, they were put into jail but there was no evidence that they had her.” 

Canine slammed his hands on the table, **“The hell they couldn’t find her!** This is-” 

“Canine.” Asgore says adamantly and Canine growled with a pause, “Go eat. There is plenty in the fridge since I knew you’d come here first. 

Canine noisily got up with anger, stomping into the kitchen to feed himself, as he went through about half of his own bloody meal, he hears Frisk mutter something in a panic and sees Asgore rush to get up and go into the living room. 

The TV was turned up and he heard a female reporter say something worriedly, “--A body was found-” At this, Canine dropped his food and trekked into the living room quickly. There was your school ID picture on the screen as a crane pulled a large rock off a mountain of dirt, a mangled arm sticking out of the rubble, “--It was believed that this was the missing student (Y/N) (L/N). She has been missing for about a month and six days. It is also believed that she was walking home during the storm, taking the route here and a mudslide happened. Authorities are still looking for the other half of her body.” He watched in horror as the dirt was shoveled away and your (H/C)hair was shown, it was covered in mud, but he knew. He knew you. That was fucking **YOU.**

“No…” He brokenly whispered and he sees in the corner of his eyes Frisk eye him warily, “She can’t- That isn’t her. It can’t be her. I mean- she- that person has her hair color but- it!” They showed the face of the body and he felt something snap inside of him as he watched with new intensity. 

“It is confirmed that yes, this is (Y/N) (L/N).” The reporter draws on and they dig up more of your body. Using the crane to move a rather large tree off your hips- 

_That night…_

Another thing snapped in him and his eye lights went out. 

**That night…**

**If- If he opened his door-**

**If he only-**

A low but dangerous growl left him as he broke the door down and ran in the direction of where these fucking reporters were. Where they were taking your body. 

****You were trapped.** **

When he heard you call his name- **_HE HEARD IT._**

He thought you were bullshitting him- he thought you were trying to get him out of the house- 

****FUCK!** **

He roared out and saw nothing but red as the people had their **_hands all over you._**

****DON’T TOUCH HER!!** **

Before he knew it, he had a man’s head in his mouth, crushing his skull easily in between his teeth and slaughtering the rest of the humans nearby.  
He dug you out sloppily, shovelling dirt out of the way and scooping your broken form in his hands. Broken chirps leaving him as orange jelly like tears fell from his eyes.  
Your body was broken, **mangled.**

****DEVOID OF ANY SOUL.** **

He couldn’t let you live within him.  
Like he was planning to when you’d grow old… 

More began to snap within him. 

He set you slowly on the ground with shaky hands and arms. 

**_They’ll pay._ **

**_They’ll all pay._ **

He began to mindlessly kill anyone and everyone in sight, didn’t matter who.  
He was furious. 

It was until Frisk stopped before him, muttering something along the lines of “Make this right” “This isn’t right” and soon his body and world was consumed in blackness. 

****[RESET]** **

**Author's Note:**

> Please don't forget to kudo, bookmark and/or comment! I really like to hear feedback on my stories with constructive criticism or just love, thanks!


End file.
